El mejor invierno de mi vida
by Spike Darke
Summary: Perry y Doof se conocieron bastante antes de que éste último se dedicara a intentar dominarlo todo, cuando Heinz era profesor de química en el centro en el que Phineas estudiaba.


Todo comenzó antes siquiera de que empezáramos a pelearnos por tu maniática idea de dominar el mundo con cualquiera de tus inventos, por absurdo que fuera.

No sé si sabes que soy un transformista, puedo cambiar de ornitorrinco a ser humano y viceversa cuando se me antoje.

Fue un día como otro cualquiera en el que me llevaron a recoger a Phineas al instituto y allí estabas tú, eras apuesto, no podía negarlo.

Debías tener ¿cuántos? Veinticinco, veintisiete como mucho.

Nada más verte sentí algo en mi parte humana, despertabas algo en mí...no sabría explicarme con claridad aunque dicho de un modo un tanto tosco; me excitabas.

No de sobremanera, la típica atracción al ver a alguien que físicamente te gusta.

Tras ese día y al escuchar los comentarios del pelirrojo sobre tu persona descubrí qué te llamabas Heinz Doofenshmirtz y que eras profesor de química en aquel centro.

No te mentiré, me daba un poco de vergüenza presentarme allí e intentar entablar una conversación contigo, no por nada pero se me antojaba extraño que yo, que apenas rozaba la mayoría de edad, me pusiera a tirarte los tejos frente a un montón de gente.

Pero me interesaste desde un principio así que dispuesto a averiguar más de ti a la mañana siguiente y a la hora exacta de salida me presenté transformado frente a la puerta.

Tocó el timbre y los alumnos comenzaron a salir en tropel, en plan manada de gente.

Recuerdo bien que algunas de las chicas me echaban un pícaro vistazo antes de continuar con su camino, jamás me paré a pensar que pudiera ser atractivo para alguien de tal forma y que me miraran de esa manera se me hacía bastante extraño.

Algunas se quedaban con la vista fija en mí un rato hasta que yo volteaba y ellas escondían el rostro, sonrojado.

Era divertido y más de una vez se me escapó una sonrisa.

Entonces te vi.

Saliste portando un par de cajas las cuales y tras ofrecerme, llevamos a medias hasta tu coche.

En un principio desconfiaste, pues no eras capaz de verme dado que la carga te lo impedía, pero en cuanto me viste sonreíste y me agradeciste la ayuda.

Nada más dejarlas en el maletero, volteaste y te dirigiste a mí.

Debo admitir que, visto de cerca, eras incluso más atractivo de lo que pensaba y tu barba incipiente te daba un toque muy masculino.

Tenías el pelo corto en mechones irregulares y revuelto.

Tu pelo era color chocolate y se aclaraba a medida llegaba a las puntas, pero levemente, casi ni se notaba.

Sí, lo recuerdo bien.

Siempre tuve la teoría de que estaba despeinado porque andabas tomándote el cabello con las manos cada vez que te estresabas con alguno de tus alumnos.

¿Burda teoría, verdad?

Andaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando una sonrisa tuya me hizo volver a la realidad, volviste a agradecerme la ayuda y me preguntaste acerca de mí nombre.

-Perry... – te contesté levemente sonrojado.

Tendiste tu mano y la acompañaste con otra sonrisa, eras hermoso, no cabía duda.

-Heinz Doofenshmirtz...se que es complicado, pero puedes llamarme Doof si quieres.

Por muy difícil que fuera, aquel nombre no se me olvidaría nunca y más con nuestra situación actual ¿verdad?

-¿Estudias aquí? No te había visto, de ser así...

Negué con la cabeza y bajé el rostro, la sonrojéz aumentaba por momentos y desconocía qué me estaba pasando.

No había permanecido tanto tiempo en esta forma como para saber que estaba viviendo in situ un amor a primera vista.

-Un profesor particular en casa, Doof...-mentí.

Tras aquello pensé que llamarte así era demasiado, tampoco tenía tanta confianza contigo y se me hacía extraño.

-Un placer conocerte, Perry –enarcaste los labios, de medio lado...adorable.

Te metiste en el coche y antes siquiera de que arrancaras el motor yo ya me había ido de allí.

Había salido corriendo rumbo a casa para esconderme en cualquier lugar y analizar cada sensación que había sentido contigo.

**...**

Me costó la paciencia y un par de meses conseguir que cogieras confianza conmigo, en un principio requería tu atención en la ayuda de "ciertos deberes" que "cierto profesor particular" me había puesto tras sus "clases".

Íbamos a la biblioteca y nos pasábamos la tarde inmersos en ejercicios que yo mismo me había auto-impuesto y sabía solucionar fácilmente.

De eso pasamos a tomarnos algo en la cafetería del instituto, tras las clases.

No tomabas café, te ponía muy nervioso, eso nunca se me olvidará.

Entonces ocurrió, no sé cómo pero pasó.

Tras ver que se nos echaba la hora encima decidiste acompañarme a casa, alegando que tú eras el causante de que yo estuviera fuera hasta esas horas...

La nieve caía lentamente formando una fina capa sobre los cristales de tu coche pero se derretía al tocar el asfalto, lo recuerdo bien.

Nada más vislumbrar el tiempo por la ventana tomaste tu gabardina y te pusiste los guantes, tu vestimenta hacía juego con tu pelo y tus ojos, respectivamente.

Al ver que yo no cogía ninguna ropa de abrigo te desabrochaste el tuyo y me lo pusiste encima, nada más sentirlo tu olor me inundó las fosas nasales, era dulce...casi diría que empalagoso, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Salimos hacia tu coche y en el camino conseguí armarme del valor suficiente para confesarte lo que sentía, me lo había propuesto recién de mañana y dudaba seriamente de poder hacerlo.

Fuiste a abrir la puerta y fue entonces cuando dejé de ser consciente de mí.

"Me gustas" directo y sencillo.

Entonces bajé el rostro, me ardían las mejillas y cada copo que caía en éstas se derretía, al igual que cuando tocaban el asfalto mojado.

Noté tus dedos, enfundados en los guantes, tomarme del mentón y alzarlo, obligándome a mirarte.

Sonreíste, me embaucaste de nuevo.

Acercaste tus labios a los míos y susurraste algo, algo que jamás se irá de mi cabeza.

-Eres tan joven...tan inexperto en tantas cosas...te queda mucho por descubrir...

Y me besaste, uniste mis labios con los tuyos y sentí su calor, agradable, placentero...

Pero era la primera vez que hacía algo así, apenas sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer.

Lo notaste y te separaste levemente, lo suficiente para que aún pudiera sentir tu aliento contra el mío.

El vaho de ambos chocaba y se elevaba hasta desaparecer, se entrelazaba y huía hacia el cielo.

Aparté mi mirada, bastante azorado y tu sonreíste divertido.

-Tu también me gustas, por cierto...aunque no deberías, aún eres menor y me siento bastante pedófilo.

Reí, conseguiste romper el silencio de una manera bastante cómica.

Y me abracé a ti y deseé que se parara el tiempo, para poder disfrutar de tu abrazo por toda la eternidad...pero fue un pequeño affaire de invierno del cual nos tuvimos que despedir cuando me asignaron agente.

**...**

Sigo enamorado y a duras penas consigo olvidarte, quizá alguna vez sea valiente y vuelva a presentarme frente a ti, ignoro cual sería tu reacción al verme.

Cada día me es más difícil, pues cuando estoy contigo se me desmontan los esquemas y mi parte humana muere por salir para besarte y abrazarte.

Algún día no seré dueño de mis actos, me transformaré delante tuya y lo sabrás todo.

Porque aquel invierno me cambiaste de sobremanera, **Heinz Doofenshmirtz**.


End file.
